Pillow Talk
by awakeningcity
Summary: Katsuya stops by Seto's house after work as he was invited, but Seto is too tired to stay up and entertain. Tension arises when Seto asks Katsuya to go ahead and stay the night and Seto has a nightmare. Fluff, pre-relationship, prequel to Something Diff.


Super thanks to TeacupKitty for being my delicious beta, this is for you!

* * *

><p>Katsuya peeked through the door of Seto's room to find a dim light on. He pushed open the door just enough to fit his body in and closed it as quietly as he could behind him. Despite the fact that Seto could be awake, he didn't really want to risk it. Let sleeping dogs lie, right? As he got closer to the bed, he felt more confident that Seto was asleep because he was not moving. A book was lying open face down close to his chest and his reading glasses were on; that must have been why the lamp was still on. Katsuya doubted there was a time when Seto let himself unwind before going to sleep- he always seemed to be doing something until he simply passed out from exhaustion.<p>

Katsuya shook his head to himself, shuffling to the bed as quietly as possible. He was thankful he'd removed his shoes at the front door, as the hardwood made no sound against his socks and made him less detectable. As he reached the right side of the bed, he did notice that Seto was not wearing a shirt, which was somewhat unusual. Even though Seto was full of himself, he always had a certain modesty about his body, with all the long sleeved black shirts and heavy coats and such.

Katsuya lowered himself onto the bed as slowly as possible, waiting for any sign of movement from Seto. None came by the time he'd sat entirely on the bed, so he relaxed a little. He gently leaned over and slowly pulled the glasses from Seto's face. He felt Seto's breath on his wrist and shivered slightly, it contrasted with the unreasonable cold of the room. He pulled back and set the glasses on the side table. Katsuya had mentally noted the table to be on "his side of the bed" by accident and it embarrassed him a bit- they certainly weren't close enough yet to be calling anything in Seto's house his. After all, he wasn't even exactly sure they were "friends" yet, considering how new everything was. Everything with Seto seemed breakable, and he was sure that was because of Seto's need for control. Seto needed to be able to use what he wanted or required whenever he pleased because things would be too inconvenient otherwise. Katsuya didn't necessarily mind because he enjoyed what they were "building", so-to-speak. He just hoped that if Seto changed his mind he didn't make a scene about it.

Katsuya cut off his own thought process before he got any more into questioning the situation, as he was determined to enjoy it. He swallowed. Seto's hair had fallen into his eyes when his glasses had been removed and Katsuya had a strong desire to know what his face looked like when he was sleeping. He hesitated, but reached over with an excited nervousness and brushed Seto's bangs to one side. Seto's eyebrow twitched and Katsuya drew his hand back lightning fast in a wave of panic, slightly jarring the bed. He winced, fearing the worst. He wanted to stand up and distance himself from Seto, but he would be risking waking him by moving the bed more. After all, Seto might immediately go back to sleep if Katsuya simply stayed still. However, Seto _could _wake up anyway if he stayed still… He wasn't sure how to act, so he sat immobilized by fear.

After several moments, Seto's breathing had become entirely steady and his face had relaxed again. Katsuya sighed silently through his nose. He was still anxious and wondered if it had been wrong for him to come back after work. He and Seto had developed a strangely close "friendship" as of recently, and neither was entirely sure how to take it. Katsuya had ended up not being as annoying and unintelligent as Seto had given him plenty of credit for, and Seto wasn't as big of a dick when he didn't have something to prove or a professional public reputation to uphold. He had started visiting Seto at home and lately things had become much softer between the two of them. Seto's manner of speaking was still dry cut and callous at times, he still carried himself in the stiff, over-dignified way he always had, and he could still wipe the floor with Katsuya at a duel, but Seto did not speak to him in a condescending manner much anymore. He had actually been pretty generous at times- although Katsuya had made it perfectly clear he was not interested in Seto's money-, and he even occasionally seemed concerned. Perhaps the biggest addition to Seto's cordiality was that he had invited Katsuya to come over after work a few times, if Katsuya was ever interested. Katsuya had always taken advantage of the invitation, at first more to not insult Seto (who would risk insulting someone like Seto Kaiba?) than because he was overly interested in coming, but he had always enjoyed it when he did. They got along rather well, even when they were arguing. Katsuya considered that they were both probably just too stubborn to be so affected by the fights that they stop talking altogether.

It was pretty nice that things turned out as they had, even if it occasionally confused Katsuya to the point of irritating him. He sometimes expected Seto to realize what he was doing and suddenly blow up in his face one day and kick him out and call him every name in the book, but from Katsuya's point of view, Seto seemed to be benefiting from their newfound relationship just as much. It felt good. Katsuya was pretty sure Mokuba was the only "friend" Seto had and it was probably doing him some good to be able to let his guard down a little. Katsuya thought briefly to himself that if they could keep it up for ten years maybe Seto would stop being such a stuffed shirt and learn to live a little, but that probably wasn't likely. Katsuya enjoyed being able to experience a side of Seto that obviously did not often see the light of day, though. It made him feel important. He always liked being useful to his friends.

He had become entirely lost in thought, musing over everything that had brought him to where he was that he hadn't noticed that he had not moved his eyes from Seto the entire time. He brought his focus onto Seto's sleeping form. The lamp light threw shadows across Seto's face, which was uncharacteristically relaxed. His breathing was slow and completely controlled, his hair disheveled, his thin neck exposed and his thin arms draped across his blanketed waist. He looked vulnerable, Katsuya thought, but it wasn't a bad thing. Most people look vulnerable when they're sleeping because they are, but looking vulnerable wasn't a common appearance for Seto.

He was certainly an attractive person, Katsuya had always known that. He'd be the talk, dark, and handsome type girls usually swooned over if he didn't usually erase the value of his physical assets within the first few seconds of opening his mouth by revealing his forked tongue. Katsuya smiled, thinking to himself. Seto was probably hopeless; he'd probably by alone forever if he didn't find someone that would withstand his insults long enough to get to know him better- Katsuya stopped in his own mental tracks and was about to rephrase what he'd thought when he suddenly noticed Seto's blue eyes staring back at him. A wave of terror struck him so suddenly he could not move.

"Do you usually get off on watching people sleep?" Seto asked, his voice husky from heavy sleep. Katsuya stood up quickly; feeling like his heart had dropped into the pit of his stomach, except that it was pounding in his head.

"Seto, I'm sorry. When I got back, you- I wasn't sure-"

"Calm down, bonkotsu," Seto said sternly, lifting to prop himself up on his pillows and holding his head tenderly. Katsuya did not move.

"Sit down."

Katsuya sat immediately without thinking- then thought it better that he obey or he might get that explosion he'd been expecting. If he could keep their good thing going by listening, though, he always thought it better to try. It wasn't as if Seto's command had been a mean one. He'd said it as an offer; even if he'd made it sound like Katsuya was in trouble.

"You're late," Seto said. It was almost a question, but more of a conversation initiation. It wasn't an accusation.

"No, I'm on time," Katsuya replied gently, "I think you fell asleep early." Katsuya had sat on one foot and let the other keep touch with the floor. His hands were in his lap and he was looking at the side table instead of at Seto. Even when Seto was relaxed, he was intense. Hell, he'd just been sleeping not a minute ago and he was just as intense as he was when full awake.

Seto rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. Katsuya had turned to watch him unintentionally and he noticed how unusual it was to see Seto's forehead. He laughed suddenly, and Seto looked at him severely.

"What?" His voice was still deep; it gave Katsuya a weird feeling, but not really a bad one.

"I'm sorry," he put his hand over his mouth. "It's stupid, but I don't think I've ever seen your forehead before. Has anyone?" Seto looked at him without saying anything for some time, his expression entirely unreadable.

"I wasn't aware it was so fascinating." He grimaced and swallowed, turning to the nightstand on his own side of the bed and taking a long drink from a glass of water that had been sitting there. Katsuya had repressed his laugh enough to stay quiet and he watched Seto drink. Seto's throat was so thin his Adam's apple moved obviously when he swallowed.

"How was work?" Seto asked, uncharacteristically polite in bothering to ask. He replaced the water glass very slowly, not turning back to look at Katsuya.

"Oh," he started, shifting his weight a little further onto the bed. "It was fine, thanks. Uh, thanks for asking."

Seto nodded, turning back slowly. He was exhausted and was fairly sure a part of his brain was still sleeping. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He felt silly for inviting Katsuya over and being too comatose to entertain him properly, but there was nothing he could do to help it.

"Are you okay?" he heard Katsuya ask.

"Exhausted," he said shortly, closing the book that had been at his side and placing it on the side table. "Going back to bed now, you're welcome to join me. I'll entertain you properly tomorrow; my day has gone on long enough."

Without another word, Seto reached over and turned off the light. Katsuya felt him shifting himself back under the blanket; his heart had started pounding. Seto was inviting him to stay the night again, that wasn't unusual, but last time he'd been given the couch. Was he supposed to go back to the couch or…?

"Sorry, but- where should I sleep?" Katsuya asked in a normal voice, which he decided was far too loud for the overwhelming stillness in Seto's room.

"Is this not a bed?" came Seto's throaty voice out of the darkness. He never made an effort to clear his throat from the tired sound. It stirred some feeling in Katsuya that he could not name. He still couldn't quite decide if it was welcome or not.

Katsuya gently removed his jacket and dropped it gently over the side of the bed, considering that the extent of his "undressing for bed". No way he was about remove any more of his clothes sleeping in a bed with Seto Kaiba; he wanted to live to see the next morning, after all. He shifted himself very gently until he was all the way on the bed, and then lied down slowly, facing inward. He curled slightly forward with his right hand under his head and his left wrapped around his stomach. It made him nervous that he couldn't see anything. He'd scooted himself as far to the edge of the bed as he could to form plenty of space between himself and Seto, not that it was necessary, as his bed was enormous. Katsuya found this pretty silly- Seto was tall, but he was definitely a skinny guy. For him to have such a huge bed when he was so thin was grossly unnecessary. Furthermore, to be shirtless, if not further undressed, in addition to his skinny body, there was no way Seto could be warm under the completely ordinary blanket in such a cold room, even if he were wearing fleece pajama bottoms or something. Seto's room was like a tomb. Katsuya was already regretting having removed his jacket, and even in a t-shirt and jeans he quickly became chilly above the covers. It was not enough to make him shiver yet, but definitely enough to be uncomfortable. Hell, he figured, Seto was probably just wearing underwear because he liked the cold, the bastard. He couldn't help but snicker.

"What are you laughing about?" Seto asked languidly.

Katsuya ran his left hand through his hair and rubbed it across his face, thinking of a way to reply without directly insulting Seto. He decided to make it simple at the risk of sounding stupid.

"It's cold," he replied, almost starting to laugh again. He felt like any minute Seto was going to punch him in the stomach for being an idiot.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because, it's like, _stupid_ cold." Seto did not reply for several moments.

"Keeping the room cold keeps germs from manifesting so I have less of a chance of catching something. I have a company to run; I can't afford to get an illness I can actively prevent."

"Well, I'm sure you could_ afford_ it," Katsuya responded without thinking, half-laughing. Shit, he was definitely going to get punched. He was sputtering quietly into his hand, trying not to laugh and failing. Before Seto could respond, Katsuya tried to defend himself.

"Seto, I'm serious," he laughed quietly, "It's fucking freezing in here; you can't possibly be warm." His eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to where he could see the outline of Seto's head and exposed shoulder. Katsuya had half his face buried in the pillow and had his mouth covered with the back of his right hand to try to keep himself from laughing. His left arm was still wrapped tightly around his stomach. He watched Seto's outline as it moved up slowly; Katsuya could feel he was being stared at.

"Bonkotsu, I'm going to venture a guess and assume you know that blankets are made to keep people warm, specifically by shielding you from the cold when you wrap them around your body. As I am using the blanket as it was intended, I am fine. As you are currently lying on _top_ of the blanket like an idiot, I'm sure you can see where you've gone wrong."

"But you're not _wearing_ anything," Katsuya responded defensively, his voice slightly shaking from cold and laughter. He immediately noticed how suggestive his response had sounded and replaced his hand over his mouth and turned his eyes back onto the pillow. It wasn't as if Seto could see him in the dark (although he probably could, the damned robot), but he had blushed. He hadn't meant for it to sound like that, but he couldn't fix it now or it would become more awkward. Seto wasn't as immature as he was so he hoped it would be overlooked. Why did he never think before he spoke?

"As much as I love a petty argument over your stupidity, I really don't have the energy right now, bonkotsu. If I can sleep in a bed like a functioning member of the human race, I'm sure you're capable of doing the same. Get under the covers and shut up so I can go to sleep."

Katsuya's first thought was to question whether or not Seto really was a member of the human race, but he ignored it in favor of feeling greatly calmed by Seto's reaction. Seto had lied back down and tugged on the blanket. Katsuya looked in his general direction, thinking of the strange calmness that had come over him. He sat up and helped Seto push the blanket down enough for him to get under it. He had turned to face Seto in the dark, his heart pounding. Seto could have easily ignored him and let him freeze, but he'd been nice to him again. Why did that feel so damn good?

After several minutes of silence Katsuya noticed Seto's breathing had become perfectly steady again. He seemed to sleep so soundly, but Katsuya somewhat doubted he had good dreams. As much as Seto had been through and all the stress he had to deal with, he was probably luckiest when he slept so hard he didn't dream. Katsuya considered that was probably why he always worked until exhaustion- so he didn't have that horrible pre-sleep state that most people get where one is left to nothing but their own thoughts. Imagining Seto thinking about his day, his life, every mistake he'd ever made, all the things there were to worry about, things he had to take care of, et cetera; Katsuya could see how rough that would be. He felt bad for Seto; he'd never had anyone to depend on his entire life. Katsuya hadn't either, really, but he had Yuugi and Anzu and Hiroto now, even Bakura and Ryuuji. If he needed help, he always had someone at his back. Seto had Mokuba, but that was more like he having Shizuka; it was something else he had to worry about and had to protect. Even though Seto loved Mokuba, he couldn't really depend on him to carry his weight if he needed help. Katsuya understood that much. Seto was totally alone.

At least not right now, Katsuya thought on a happier note, suddenly realizing how warm he was. Seto's blanket hadn't looked particularly thick or insulated, but he was definitely cozy. Led to thoughtless behavior in how comfortable he was, Katsuya reached out to move Seto's bangs out of his eyes again. When he went to remove his hand from Seto's hair, he found himself suddenly flipped onto his back and pinned by his wrists. Seto had jolted up in the darkness and rolled them over as if in defense for his life.

"Woah!" Katsuya cried out, his first instinct was to open his hands as if to show they were empty, which was pointless because it was dark.

"Seto, it's just me," he said loudly, his heart hammering, eyes wide. A few moments passed and Seto released his wrists; he sighed with relief. Holy shit did Seto have a strong grip for such a skinny guy, Katsuya thought, rubbing his wrists with alternating hands. He staring up into the darkness at Seto's outline, waiting for an explanation.

"Nightmare," Seto muttered, sinking back onto the bed, although much closer to Katsuya now than he had been before. Katsuya was surprised- Seto had seemed to be sleeping perfectly sound. He rolled his eyes, exasperated. That was probably another amazing example of Seto's inhuman self-control. Katsuya's heart was still pounding. At least he'd been accepted to be not a threat; he hated to think what would have happened if he was the person Seto had been accosting in his dream. He'd never been in a physical fight with Seto, but after experiencing that grip he was certain he never wanted to if he could help it. He was suddenly very grateful that that punch in the stomach had never come.

He rolled back onto his right side and Seto was immediately in front of him. He was not at all calm, and having Seto closer made him less calm. Already Seto's breathing was still again. Katsuya was mind blown- how did Seto function during the day on such sporadic sleeping habits? He slept as if he was on the battlefield or waiting to be assassinated at any moment, dropping immediately into a deep sleep like that wasn't healthy. To be fair, he thought, Seto never slept with anyone else in his bed. He probably never felt safe always being by himself in his large bedroom, another thing Katsuya felt bad for him about.

Seto was so close to him now if he rolled forward slightly Seto would collide with him, but he couldn't move backwards any farther without falling off the bed. He was now to the point where he was too warm. He moved his arm out from beneath the blanket and sighed through his nose, wondering if Seto had gone back into that nightmare. Now that he knew Seto could seem perfectly serene when having a nightmare, he didn't know what to think. He wanted Seto not to have nightmares, especially right now when he didn't have anything to be afraid of. Seto had been so considerate of him lately (compared to how considerate he had been before); he hated to think that there was nothing he could do to help. That's what's so bad about nightmares, though, Katsuya thought. You can't exactly just give someone good dreams.

They were friends now, right? Katsuya thought. He wanted Seto to know that he could relax and at least try to have a decent sleep instead of sleeping like a damn narcoleptic the whole night in apprehension. The last thing Katsuya wanted to wake up to was a knife in his stomach and for the cause of death in the newspaper to read, "thought he was Gozaburo".

"Seto," he whispered into the darkness, kind of hoping Seto wouldn't respond so he could go to sleep feeling content that he'd tried. Katsuya decided he couldn't give up, though, not when Seto had even let him under the blankets like an equal. He reached out his hand timidly to nudge Seto's shoulder, but Seto's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist again. Seto pulled Katsuya's arm roughly until he'd brought their faces incredibly close. Katsuya could feel the breath coming from Seto's nose. He was officially extremely warm, but luckily, the grip on his wrist was loose this time. He doubted his heart had stopped pounding since he'd arrived.

"Bonkotsu," Seto breathed threateningly, his voice still warm and deep with sleep. Katsuya felt light headed; being this close to Seto's face felt like a forbidden act against nature that he shouldn't be experiencing. Even though he knew a lecture was coming, he briefly thought of all the girls he knew that would have their tubes tied in an instant to be this close to Seto Kaiba's face for a moment. Hell, much less in his bed, especially while all Seto was wearing was… _was_ Seto wearing anything? Katsuya hadn't even considered- but Seto was so close to him he couldn't concentrate. He was afraid to breathe.

"If you say another word to wake me, I'll make you eat every Duel Monsters card you own."

Katsuya immediately felt bitter and thought it was Seto's own damn fault for sleeping so lightly. He couldn't risk a nod and didn't want to respond and incite Seto further, but he had to do something, he'd come this far. He turned his face up towards the ceiling as far as he could and felt Seto's steady breathing on the side of his neck. He repressed a shiver and blinked in the darkness.

"I wasn't trying to bother you, really. I just didn't want you to have nightmares all night. You've got enough shit to worry about and," Katsuya swallowed, "you've been so nice to me lately. I can't fix nightmares, but I wanted you to know that I _do _appreciate what you've been doing a lot. The point is, if I can give you anything back, you know, I want to. If you wake up and you need something, or you wanna talk, it's not like I'm gonna tell anybody. Not like you trust me enough to do that, but I wanted to make the offer."

Katsuya swallowed and continued to ramble. "I know you don't hesitate to take something when you want it, so you would have by now if you really needed it, but I also know your privacy and your "strong" façade is more important to you than your need for an outlet. I just- I just wanted you to know I'm here, Seto, if you need anything."

His voice had been shaking a little. It was hard to talk when Seto's face was so close and he felt so stupid. The longer he said anything, the more he felt like Seto was going to laugh in his face for saying anything at all. He felt like an idiot, but he felt better knowing that he'd said what he meant to say. He considered maybe the worst he'd get out of it was that sacred stomach punch and the cold shoulder for a few days. He was okay with that, that wouldn't be so bad.

Katsuya had turned his face back onto the pillow and felt like his face was burning up. After a few moments of silence and creeping mortification on Katsuya's part, his arm was tugged again. In an instant he was pulled hard forward and Seto kissed him full on the mouth.

Katsuya inhaled deeply through his nose and was again so surprised he could not move. Seto relaxed their hands and broke for a second to shift slightly towards him, but immediately kissed him again. During the moment when Seto had removed himself, Katsuya wasn't sure he was in real life, but when it happened again, he considered perhaps it was so unreal because Seto was actually beating him within an inch of his life and this was just the way his brain was rationalizing the pain he was experiencing. It was hard not to feel it was real, though. Seto's lips were soft and he kissed confidently, even though he was physically shaking a little. Katsuya had unconsciously pressed back when their lips had met the second time and he could not yet decide if he regretted it or not. His whole body was warm and in the darkness it was easy to feel like Seto was all around him. It was a comfortable kind of warm; he was breathing Seto's breath and it was nice to have him so close.

Seto had broken to shift and kiss him a third time and was now hovering above him. It was strange, the idea itself, but Katsuya decided that he wasn't averse to it. He felt more nervous, terrified, excited, even curious, than anything. Maybe he'd rationalize that Seto was having another kind of dream already and he had fallen back asleep while Katsuya had been talking. Then again, maybe this is just what Seto had decided to take. If that was the case, he was fine with it, at least for the moment. The excitement buzzing in his head didn't leave him much option for anything else.

Katsuya was concentrating very hard on breathing slowly when Seto removed himself. He found himself so nervous when they had separated that he was ready to laugh again, but he knew the last thing Seto needed was to hear laughter- even if it was all nervousness and was not at all directed at him. Seto had propped himself up on his left arm to lean over Katsuya, he knew he was shaking just enough for Katsuya to notice, and he felt embarrassed. Seto was alive with anxiety- he wanted to apologize or do something to reason away what he'd done, but nothing existed. He'd done it because he'd wanted to, that was it. It wasn't something he had thought about ever before, or considered, he had just done it. He could dull it down to exhaustion, or file it under the "anything" Katsuya had offered, but essentially he just wanted it, and it seemed right at the time. He wasn't entirely sure if he could accept that kind of impulsive behavior for himself, but for the time being he didn't have a choice.

Seto's body shaking made him feel ridiculous, but he couldn't move. He didn't know where else to go. His head was pounding as heavily as his heart and, if he didn't know better, he would have sworn that Katsuya could hear it. The insufferable feeling of being exposed was prickling all over his body. It was terrifying, but it did not come with the humiliation that losing Duel Monsters did. It offered reciprocation, equal exposure, equal loss if the situation should go awry. If Seto should be made embarrassed, Katsuya would feel equally embarrassed, and the possibility of their both being tied to the result should things go worse, or better, was exciting in a way that Seto rarely felt. He quickly found himself even more attracted to the anticipation, despite the risk. It didn't push him towards movement, but it kept him from retreating.

Katsuya felt like he could see inside Seto's mind, working to find a way to shut down the physical reactions to their first kiss. His heart was pounding away at the idea and he suddenly felt very afraid of breaking the extremely delicate balance of things as they existed in that moment. Somehow, they were satisfied with things simply being as they were, but to what extent that would last he didn't know. He felt like any moment Seto would snap or wake up or do something to break it, but it didn't come.

Katsuya knew Seto's bangs would be in his eyes again at the angle his face was turned, and he moved almost compulsively to push them out of the way, but they fell back into place. Seto had moved the slightest bit forward against his hand and the jolt in Katsuya's chest gave him enough courage to respond. He leaned up on his right arm and, the instance he'd noticed movement, Seto met him half way. When Seto's lips met his again he got that familiar feeling; the one he got when he felt Seto's breath against his wrist, when he heard Seto's sleep-laden voice, when he thought of Seto being nice to him, when he imagined that Seto was not entirely alone when they were together. It was that desire to not having anything else; just to have those small moments that belonged only to him.

He found he also wasn't at all disgusted as he had expected himself to be after the initial shock. He wasn't really thinking of Seto as "another guy", he was just Seto. It's not like he had a world of social experience that would give him enough connotation to be labeled as "gay" anyway. As a person, he was probably asexual at best, super robot at worst. Not to mention that this could very well be an isolated incident fuelled by Seto's exhaustion and his own open-ended suggestion. He was okay with enjoying it for whatever it was, and being close to Seto, getting that nervous tingling, made him sure that he was okay with it.

Before he knew it, he'd responded well enough to roll Seto back onto his own side of the bed. Their forearms had briefly touched in the movement and they realized using their hands to get closer to one another opened another world of experiences. It was the fear and excitement that made every move so exhilarating. Just having their lips pressed together felt like having a singe of electricity course through their entire bodies.

Katsuya was propped on his right arm, his left hand rested nervously on Seto's ribs. He'd been afraid of putting it there at first, but figured if Seto was going to punch him, he probably would have done it by now. Katsuya touching his skin directly sent Seto into a world of anxiety he'd never experienced. It was warm, everything about having Katsuya close was warm, but it was extremely personal. He felt wildly conflicted by how okay and not okay he was with it, but at the moment "okay" was definitely winning. He felt anxious enough to be sick, but was also so excited he couldn't help but continue and control his body to the best of his ability.

Katsuya was leaning over him, their lips touching again and again at various pressures. Seto's hands were deep in Katsuya's hair and he vaguely felt the ache for more. Whether "more" was an addition of new material or an extension of what he already had, Seto could only vaguely consider in the moment, but it was decidedly more of Katsuya he wanted, and that much he could settle with. Katsuya broke them suddenly to take a larger breath.

Seto was shaking so hard it was making Katsuya nervous, as it was not as if he was cold. He wanted to ask if Seto was okay, but he was afraid that speaking would make Seto realize what he was doing and force him into that ever-possible explosion. He resigned to saying nothing for the moment and noticed they were both struggling to breathe slowly, and through their noses as if to be less conspicuous about it. Katsuya laughed lightly, considering that they were both attempting to stay calm in a situation that begged hysteria. Seto released his hands from Katsuya's hair and his arms fell limply to the bed, then moved silently to cover his mouth. Katsuya still couldn't see very well, but he had a feeling Seto was looking at him intensely as he usually did. He moved Seto's bangs again, thinking that Seto would really need a hair trim soon or he might develop a obsession. Neither moved to speak for a few minutes as they regained control of their breath.

"Bonkotsu," Seto said shakily, above a whisper but not quite as loud as he normally spoke. He moved his hands away from his mouth and felt like any minute he was going to shake apart. Katsuya felt the familiar tingle jolt up his spine. He quickly risked a final kiss, which Seto returned hard and tried to hold, but Katsuya withdrew.

"Sorry, I know. I won't wake you again." He wanted to avoid every type of confrontation because he felt perfect and was going to be damned if he let it be ruined before the following morning. He settled himself behind Seto, nudging him onto his side. He wrapped his arm around Seto's waist and shoved his other arm under the pillow.

"No more nightmares, got it?" He said, closing his eyes. Seto did not respond, and he smiled. _All bastard CEO needs is a teddy bear_, Katsuya thought to himself jokingly.

Seto's heart was pumping overtime and he felt sure he had no idea how he'd gotten to where he was. He gently placed his arm over Katsuya's, as he did not have another comfortable place to put it. Katsuya did not move. He stared into disbelief into the darkness, sure that his heart was going to fail at any moment. That had gone phenomenally better than he could have imagined, seeing that he had not planned it, or had ever considered it before. He swallowed, still shaky, thinking very hard. After a few minutes of silence, Katsuya suddenly moved his fingers and Seto jumped slightly, lifting his arm. His anxiety was far from settled. Katsuya smiled to himself, pushing his hand up against Seto's and lacing their fingers together. He pulled Seto closer to him slightly, still nervous at being as bold as he was. Seto could feel Katsuya's breath on his neck and it made his hair stand on end. It wasn't a bad feeling. He wouldn't have to sleep alone, at least tonight, he thought. That was certainly the worst of his problems.

"No more nightmares."


End file.
